Les feux de l'amour version FMA
by mistik fantasy
Summary: Vous conaissez les feux de l'amours? Vous connaisez FMA? Bah cette fic et un peu un melange des deux! COME ON et lisez !
1. INTRO

**FMA FICTION**

L'histoire se passe après le film. Ed et Al sont en fait retournés dans le monde de l'alchimie car ils ne supportaient pas de vivre sans pratiquer l'alchimie et sans voir les gens a qui ils tenaient. Ed est toujours alchimiste d'état, Al en est devenu un. Mustang a repris sont titre d'alchimiste de flamme et il est devenu généralissime. La troupe de joyeux militaires est toujours de la partie : Falman, Havoc, Fueri, et Breda ils ont tous été mieux gradés et sont devenus lieutenants. Sans oublier la jolie Hawkeye qui est désormais obligée de porter une mini jupe (ordre du généralissime oblige) et qui est devenue lieutenant colonel. Le train train quotidien c'est installé car les affaires à traiter se suivent et se ressemblent toutes. Tout ce petit monde commence même à regretter le bon vieux temps rempli d'actions et d'aventures. Mais ils vont bientôt être servit…….


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**CHAPITRE I**

**QG DE CENTRAL**

Dans le bureau du généralissime l'alchimiste de flamme. Edward Elric le full Metal alchimiste vient rendre un de ses rapports avec comme d'habitude 3 semaine de retard. Mustang l'attend assit sur (j'ai bien dis SUR) son bureau de dos a la porte il a l'air dans les nuages et n'a même pas remarqué l'arrivée d'Ed dans sont bureau. 

- Edward Elric au rapport pour le généralissime ! Dit Edward en se mettant au garde a vous.

Malgré son habituelle désinvolture, Ed avait quand même l'air assez anxieux. La dernière fois qu'il avait rendu un rapport il avait 3 semaines de retard et sa n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout plu a Mustang. Il l'avait même menacé de lui enlever sont titre de Full Metal Alchimiste.

- Full Metal je n'avais même pas remarqué ton arrivée. Mustang s'était retourné pour faire face à Ed.

- Certainement parce que IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT LUI MARCHER DESSUS SANS S'EN RENDRE COMPTE ! vociféra Ed à l'adresse de Mustang qui s'amusait de sa réaction.

- Calme toi Full Metal. Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! C'est toi qui te fais des idées. Alors sais tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Le 31 mai. Ed ne voyait pas où Mustang voulait en venir

- Exact ! Je me demandais juste si tu avait la notion du temps qui passe ? Car à ce que je vois ce n'est pas vraiment le cas

- Euh …. Ed n'avait rien a dire et chercha une excuse. C'est que j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'organisation et c'est pour cela que j'ai eu du retard

- Des problèmes d'organisation ? répéta Mustang. Et tu a du allez les régler a Ressemblum

- Mais….. Comment le savez vous Ed n'en croyait pas yeux.

- A ton avis Edward je suis le Généralissime voyons ! Je suis au courant de tous tes déplacements. Au fait comment va Winry ? demanda Mustang avec malice.

- Euh…..commença Ed qui rougissait elle va bien.

- Pourtant quand tu ne passes pas toutes tes heures de service à l'appeler, tu passes la voir en personne pendant tes missions. Tu n'as rien à dire sur cela ?

- C'est que, c'est mon amie, euh… Ed était devenue tout rouge

- Ton amie ? Pourtant la dernière fois qu'elle est passée a Central elle avait l'air d'être un peu plus que ton amie.

- Euh… on se connaît depuis notre enfance, elle est comme ma soeur.

Ed se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Décidemment se disait il, Mustang a le don de mettre mal a l'aise les gens. Même si il devait avouer que Winry aurait dut être plus discrète et se retenir de l'embrasser en public, même si peu de gens les avaient vu.

- Une sœur ? tu a un comportement bien bizarre avec ta « sœur », si chez les Elric on a l'habitude de s'embrasser fougueusement a chaque fois qu'on se voit, je plains ton petit frère Alphonse de subir cette torture avec toi.

Ed ne releva même pas la dernière remarque de Mustang, trop occupé a maudire Winry. Il lui avait dit qu'il devaient se voir moins souvent, mais celle-ci avait refusé et avait dit en lui montrant d'un air menaçant sa clef : « Tu m'a été enlevé pendant 2 ans, et maintenant que tu est revenu tu est a moi ! »

Même si il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit sue de tout le QG. Et comme avec elle ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter, il était allé la voir pendant une semaine à Ressemblum.

- …………………………………………. Ed n'avait rien a dire.

Mustang faisait tout pour le déstabiliser, et sa marchait. Mais il décida d'arrêter et de délivrer le Full Metal de cette torture.

- C'est bon Ed, tu peu disposer. Mais ne part pas Ressemblum pour voir ta _très chère_ _amie_. Il avait bien prononcé le mot ami juste pour voir la réaction de Ed.

- Bien sur, Généralissime.

- Et il sortit du bureau en vitesse pour ne pas continuer de subir l'interrogatoire de Mustang.

Mustang savourait sa victoire sur Full Metal. Même si il avait deviné depuis longtemps se qui ce passé entre lui et Winry, il voulait quand même embêter Ed.

Mustang pris le combiné et composa un numero:

- Bureau de ... j'écoute.

- C'est moi, tu es seule ?

- J'arrive tout de suite mon chéri !

ha ha qui-es ce que Mustang a applé? vous le saurez en allant au chapitre II ! en attandant

**REVIEWS PLEASE** !


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**CHAPITRE II**

****

_Mustang pris le combiné et appela le bureau de Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye :_

_Bureau de lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye j'écoute._

_C'est moi, tu es seule ?_

_J'arrive tout de suite mon chéri !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hawkeye sortit précipitamment de son bureau, en prenant quand même garde a avoir un

comportement normal. Elle arriva vite devant le bureau de Mustang, frappa et entra.

- Tu a fait vite, dit Mustang en s'approchant d'elle

- C'est parce que j'était pressé de faire sa :

Et elle pris Mustang dans ses bras, l'embrassa langoureusement en passant ses bras autour de son coup.

- Tu sais, je devrais rapprocher nos bureau ma chère Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye, comme sa ça sera plus rapide pour se voir.

- Je ne sais pas si sa serait bien vu de nos collègues mon cher généralissime.

Elle se détacha de Mustang pour aller verrouiller la porte. A la vue de ses jambes dénudés a cause de sa mini jupe, Mustang dit :

- Décidemment, j'ai eu une très bonne idée d'imposer le port de la mini jupe pour les femmes militaires

- Je trouve aussi, mais j'espère qu'en mon absence tu ne profites pas de mater les autres femmes

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. En disant cela il l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, Riza assise sur les genoux de Mustang. Il disait qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps a ne pas être ensemble. Il avait toujours vu Riza comme un soldat et pas comme une femme capable de séduire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre eux. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé en arrivant pour tuer le meka Archer, et qu'elle était resté a son chevet a l'hôpital il avait réaliser a quel point elle était belle sans sont uniforme se soldat. Riza remarqua son air pensif et dit :

- A quoi tu penses chéri ?

- A rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je me disait simplement que j'ai été bête de ne pas avoir remarqué ta beauté plus tôt

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Au fait en arrivant a ton bureau j'ai croisé Edward qui en sortait l'air furieux, y a-t-il eu un problème ?

Mustang souris intérieurement en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure, et au comportement de Ed.

- Je l'ai juste mis en garde sur ses absences trop répétées.

- Heureusement que son frère n'est pas comme lui, sinon on aurait deux fois plus de problèmes, ajouta Riza.

- Sa tu la dit chérie. Dis, tu ne devrais pas y aller, sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose. En tout cas nous on sait mieux s'y pendre pour cacher les choses, pas comme Elric et sa copine.

Elle soupira, mais se résolut à quitter les bras de son amant, prit quelques dossiers au hasard pour préserver les apparences, déposa un baiser sur le front de Mustang et se prépara à sortir du bureau. Mais au dernier moment Mustang lui pris le bras pour l'enlacer de nouveau mais elle le repoussa et lui dit :

- Chéri ! je doit y aller, c'est toi qui dit qu'il faut qu'on soit discret, et sa fait presque une demie heure que je suis avec toi, si je reste encor plus il y aura des doutes

- Mais je ne peu pas te résister, tu est si belle.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis elle sortit de la pièce. Mustang se rassit sur son bureau et retrouva son aire vague de tout à l'heure.

**REVIEWS PLEASE** !


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Ed fulminait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mustang avait découvert sa relation avec Winry. Grrrr …. Winry ! Si elle avait pu être plus discrète lors de sa dernière visite à Central. Il devait avouer que sa lui plaisait que Winry se comporte ainsi en le voyant, sa prouvait qu'elle tenait a lui. Il espérait quand même que Mustang n'en avait parlé a personne.

En sortant du bureau du Généralissime, il avait croisé le Lieutenant Générale Hawkeye, qui se rendait aussi dans le bureau de Mustang. Pff, pensai t il, même en étant généralissime, il était obligé d'avoir sa baby sitter.

Ed se dirigé vers la salle de repos, ou se trouvait habituellement la bande je joyeux militaire c'est-à-dire Falman, Havoc, Fueri et Breda. Mais avant d'y aller il voulu voir son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son départ pour sa mission. Il alla donc dans le bureau que lui et Alphonse partagés, et entra. Alphonse était tout heureux que son frère soit de retour et Ed était content de revoir son frère. Ils se firent un gros câlin :

- Oh, Al je suis si content de te voir dit Ed.

- Moi aussi, répondit Al, alors qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé de neuf a Ressemblum, comment va Winry ?

Al était une des rares personnes à être au courant de la relation entre son frère et Winry. En l'apprenant il était heureux pour eux car il avait toujours su qu'il finiraient ensemble, bien que étant petit c'était lui qui gagné quand ils jouaient a « qui aller se marier avec Winry ».

- Elle va bien, et te passe le bonjour. Elle voulait passer à Central mais mamie Pinako ne veut plus qu'elle s'absente aussi longtemps que la dernière fois.

- Elle a quand même raison, la dernière fois Winry t'a accompagné à une mission qui a duré 1 mois entier et elle n'avait même pas prévenu mami Pinako.

- Moué si tu le dis. De toute façon c'est pas sa l'importance.

- A bon et c'est quoi demanda Al qui se demandait se que son frère tramait

- Cet enfoiré de Mustang a découvert que je sortais avec Winry ! Et il ne va pas arrêter de me menacer de tout raconter si je lui obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil

- J'y croit pas dit Al. Tu croit vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire sa ?

- Il l'a pas dit clairement, mais sa se voyait.

- J'Pense pas trop. Tu trouve pas qu'il a l'air bizarre ces temps si, toujours dans les nuages et tout.

- Pff.. il doit sûrement être en manque de meuf, sa fait longtemps qu'il ne c'est pas vanter d'avoir un rendez vous amoureux.

- Non, il a l'aire de toujours penser a quelque chose d'autre. La dernière fois que je suis allé lui rendre un de mes rapports, il a a peine écouté ce que je lui racontais. A la fin je racontais n'importe quoi et c'était comme si il ne m'entendait pas !

- Il va falloir que l'on découvre ce qu'il nous cache frerot ! lança Ed

- Mais c'est le généralissime quand même !

- Généralissime ou pas il restera toujours pour moi Mustang. Allez vient on va rejoindre les autres.

Ils partirent de leur bureau pour aller à la salle de repos des lieutenants. Ils y passaient la majeur partie de leur temps quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. Dans les couloirs ils virent le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye qui avait l'air de sortir du bureau de Mustang avec des dossiers à la main. Elle les salua d'un air distrait, comme si elle avait la tête ailleurs et pensait à quelque chose d'autre.

- Eh bah dit donc, c'est contagieux le fait d'avoir la tête dans les nuages ici ! Dit Ed

- A mon avis c'est à cause de son chien. Tu sais, elle a eu des petits et ne sait pas quoi en faire. Elle ne veut pas les tuer et elle n'a trouvé personne pour les recueillir.

La salle de repos était comme d'habitude peu peuplé car les autres militaires de Central ne s'y aventuraient que très rarement. Les habitués étaient Falman, Havoc toujours une cigarette a la main, et a essuyer des râteaux, Breda et Fueri. Parfois Mustang et Hawkeye y passaient un peu de temps libre, mais ils préféraient ne pas y passer beaucoup de temps non seulement à cause de leurs nouvelles responsabilités, mais aussi car le peu de temps libre qu'ils avaient ils voulaient le passer ensemble.

Quand Ed et Al franchirent la porte de la salle ils y trouvèrent les militaires en grande conversation sur l'état du généralissime. Quand ils virent Ed ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Hey, un revenant, alors Ed tu t'es décidé à retourner au QG ! Lança Havoc.

- Eh oui, que veut tu, je suis un alchimiste d'état non ? Je ne vais pas moisir ici !

- Tu parles , dis plutôt que t'es allé voir ta chérie dit Breda a voix basse pour lui même

- Quoi ! hurla Ed, qui a dit sa ? je veux le savoir tout de suite !

Les autres militaires foudroyèrent Breda du regard. Ils savaient tous qu'il ne fallait pas énerver le Full Metal.

- ……………………………… silence dans la salle.

- Eh la Ho j'ai posé une question ! Vous me répondez ou quoi

- Calme toi Ed, il n'a pas voulu dire sa, dit Al essayant de calmer son frère.

- Tu crois que je suis sourd ! De qui tu parlais en disant « ma chérie » ? hein ?

- De….De….De… bafouilla Breda, en regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire

- De Schiska ! lança triomphalement Havoc

- De Schiska ! répétèrent tout les gens présents dans la pièce.

- Euh… Oui de Schiska ! Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu sort ? demanda Breda en faisant comme si il été surpris

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? cria Ed de toutes ses forces. Moi et ce rat de bibliothèque ?

Malgré sa surprise, Ed était très soulagée d'avoir vu que les gens pensaient qu'il sortait avec Schiska. Et les autres militaires n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles que Ed s'était fait avoir aussi facilement avec leur mensonge sur Schiska, mais puisque ça marchait autant pousser la plaisanterie plus loin.

- Bah c'est ce qu'on a cru, étant donné que tu passé beaucoup de temps a la bibliothèque avec elle ces temps si.

- C'était à cause de mon travail que je devais rester à la bibliothèque, répondit Ed.

- Oui, mais toujours avec elle insista Havoc

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle connaît l'emplacement de tout les documents présents dans la bibliothèque !

- Ah d'accord firent tout les militaires, pour faire comme si ils avaient tous cru Ed.

Ed pris a part Al pour lui dire deux mots :

- Hey frerot, t'as vu les cons ? Moi et Schiska, ils sont malades dit Ed en rigolant.

- Sa m'étonne fortement qu'ils t'ai cru avec elle. Mais c'est tant mieux pur toi non ? Ils n'ont pas de doute sur toi et Winry. Al avait parlé sans trop de conviction, mais il fallait rassurer son frère.

- Je devrait pousser encore plus a ton avis ? Comme sa on est sur qu'il auront pas de doutes.

- Vas y, mais surveille tes arrières, Winry est très jalouse, en te voyant avec Schiska elle pourrait te faire une scène et adieux ta couverture.

- Mais tu oublies une chose : Winry est a Ressemblum et nous a Central donc elle ne peut rien savoir.

- Oué mais elle peut débarquer a l'improviste comme pour la dernière fois.

- J'y avais pas pensé. Bon je vais quand même faire comme si j'étais avec Schiska et on verra ou sa nous mènera. Ok frangin ?

- Ok pour moi dit Al.

Au même moment Breda prend les militaires a part :

- Hé ben, j'aurais jamais cru que le Full Metal était si crédule ! Vous avez vu comment il a mordu à l'hameçon ?

- Sa tu la dit, dit Havoc en tirant dans sa cigarette et en recrachant la fumée sur Fueri.

- Hé sa va pas la tête ! dit Fueri et repoussant la fumée

- Calme toi, tu devrais fumer un peu pour te détendre lui répondit Havoc en lui tendant une cigarette.

- Mais t'es malade ! Je fumerais jamais !

- Bon revenons a Edward, dit Falman, Breda tu l'a fait exprès de mettre les pieds dans le plat de cette manière ou quoi ? Heureusement qu'Havoc était la pour rattraper ta gaffe sinon le ptit il aurait fait un crise !

- Mais vous penser réellement qu'il sort avec la ptite blonde ? Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, il ne faut pas les croire toutes.

- Comme les rumeurs qui disent que Mustang est devenu gay

- Gay ! répétèrent les autres militaires d'une même voix.

- Vous avez pas remarqué dit Havoc, il n'a plus de rendez vous galant, avec aucune fille.

- C'est vrais, ajouta Fueri, la chose qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il ne sait pas pris une secrétaire personnelle bien charmante.

- Quel dommage dit Havoc, je lui aurais bien volé alors.

- Tu parles ! C'est plutôt lui qui te les vole tes conquêtes dit Fueri.

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, Fueri reçu encore un nuage de fumée de la part de Havoc, ce qui provoqua un grand fou rire de la part de tout les militaires Ed et Al y compris. Ce fou rire fut de courte durée, car il fut interrompu par Hawkeye qui entra dans la salle d'un air menaçant.

- Soldats ! cria t elle. Je ne pense pas que votre place soit ici a rire mais plutôt dans vos bureau respectif a finir vos rapports.

Les militaires ne protestèrent pas, car même si Hawkeye portait une mini jupe, elle avait quand même l'aire menaçante avec ses deux pistolets attachés à sa ceinture.

- Bien mon générale ! Dirent les militaires à l'unisson. Même Ed et Al obéirent et partirent dans leur bureau. Mais Al s'arrêta et demanda a Hawkeye :

- Alors comment va votre chienne ?

- Merci de t'en inquiéter Al, elle va très bien, un peu faible mais sa va.

- Je voulais savoir, les chiots que compter vous en faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'attends qu'ils grandissent un peu et j'aviserai. Pourquoi cette question Alphonse ?

- En fait c'est que j'aurais aimé en adopter un.

- Bien sur, et je pense que tu saura assez responsable pour t'en occuper tout seul.

- Ne vous inquiétait pas mon Générale, dit Alphonse tout content de lui.

- Je te préviendrais quand il pourront se nourrir tout seule, et tu choisira celui que tu veut, d'accord ?

- Bien, merci dit Al en faisant des courbettes. Je dois y aller mon frère m'attend.

Et il partit en direction de son bureau. Riza elle, alla vers le sien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors il vous a plu ce 3iem chapitre?

Reponse a MA premiere Review:

Ayma: deja merci pour cette ptit review sa ma fait trop plaisir (ma 1ier review quand meme!) sinon tkt pas sa restera ma nagnagna avec les amoureux lool !

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. CHAPITRE 4

Désolé pour se retard, mais j'était vraiment en manque d'inspiration c'est temps ci. En plus j'ai passé mes épreuves de bac donc voila. D'ailleurs au début j'était pas fière de ce chapitre, mais en fin de compte j'ai eu un éclair de génie et j'adore la fin.

Réponses aux reviews(au debut cette fois ci) :

anne o nyme : merci bcp pour ta reviews, je suis trop contente de ce que tu pense sur ma pitit fiction. Et t'inquiete pas y'aura pas de yaoi c'est pas mon genre.

Ayma :merci encor pour tes 2 reviews lool !

Bon arretons de papoter et place au 4iem chapitre !

**CHAPITRE IV**

**RESSEMBLUM :**

Winry se sentait mal, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du sauter sur Ed, comme la dernière fois a Central mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était très contente d'avoir pu l'accompagner dans sa dernière mission. Mais à son retour à Ressemblum, Mamie Pinako ne l'avait pas bien pris et lui avait interdit d'aller à Central sans son autorisation. Un éclair de génie survint dans la tête de Winry :

- Mais attend voir, se dit elle, Mamie ne m'a interdit que d'aller a Central, mais je peu aller ou je veux. HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sur cette pensée joyeuse elle fit ses valises, et décida de partir pour RochValley. Sa faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'y était pas allé, en effet, après que Al ait rejoint Ed dans « l'autre coté de la porte » Winry c'était retrouvée toute seule. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas se morfondre à les attendre et avait entreprit un voyage dans le but de se perfectionner en mécanique. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa presque un an à RochValley en compagnie de Carmen et de Mr Dominique (rencontrés à RochValley dans l'épisode 26) pour en apprendre plus sur la technologie des automails.

Pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas prévenir sa mamie, elle partit discrètement, mais lui laissa quand même un mot pour lui dire où elle allait.

**QG DE CENTRAL**

Ed se rendait au standard car il avait reçu un appel téléphonique de Winry. Il sautillait presque tellement il était impatient d'entendre la voix de sa bien aimé. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il croisa Armstrong au détour d'un couloir.

- Merde ! se dit il, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter, et dire que je suis pressé grrr…

Il n'avait pas tort car dés que le général de Brigade Armstrong (lui aussi a eu une promotion)

l'aperçu, il vint a lui pour taper la discute avec Edward.

- Alors Full Metal comment allez-vous, demanda Armstrong en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

« Vous m'avez sûrement déboîté l'épaule a part sa tout va bien » se dit Ed en se massant l'épaule endolorie. Essayant d'oublier sa douleur il répondit :

- Je vais bien merci. Et vous cher général de Brigade ? demanda Ed pour ne pas paraître impoli.

- Je pête la forme ! répondit Armstrong avec enthousiasme. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Quoi donc demanda Ed « comme si j'en avais quelque chose a foutre ».

- Demain a lieu le jour de l'évaluation pour devenir Alchimiste d'état, et devinez qui fait partit des candidat ?

- Je ne sais pas dit Ed, je suppose que vous allez me le dire.

- Ma chère petite sœur ! lança joyeusement Armstrong.

- Votre sœur ? s'étonna Ed.

- Bien sur ! Chez les Armstrong on est tous alchimiste, et ma sœur n'a pas échappé à cette règle.

Ed ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une vision terrifiante de la sœur de Armstrong. Il l'imaginait presque aussi grande que lui, avec des muscles démesurés et des étoiles roses scintillantes autour de son visage.

- J'espère qu'elle réussira le concours, et qu'elle sera admise dans l'armé dit Ed pas trop convaincu par ses propres paroles.

- Je ne m'étonne pas pour cela dit Armstrong, chez nous il n'y a pas d'échec. Sur ce, il faut que j'y aille vous m'avez grandement retardé mon petit.

Ed ne fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de Armstrong et partit la plus vite possible vers le standard. En arrivant au standard, il fut rassuré de constater que Winry n'avait pas raccroché, avec tout le retard qu'il avait eu. Il s'enferma dans une des cabines et pris le combiné.

- Winry, tu est la demanda t il d'une voix hésitante.

- Enfin tu es la ! Sa fait 15 bonnes minutes que je t'attends !

- Désolé chérie, mais Armstrong m'a retardé et je ne pouvait pas mettre fin a notre conversation.

Winry restait septique sur l'excuse d'Ed, mais elle lui accorda quand même le bénéfice du doute.

- Enfin bref, dit elle au bout d'une pause silencieuse, tu devinera pas ? Mamie m'a interdit de partir à Central jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- J'arrive pas a le croire répondit Ed, qui pensait que c'était une bonne idée pour évanouir les soupçons, comment va ton faire pur ce voir ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir pendant une de tes missions proposa Winry.

- Je ne peu pas non plu, Mustang m'a interdit d'aller a Ressemblum pendant mes missions.

- Sa ne fait rien, dit Winry, qui t'as dit que j'était a Ressemblum ?

- Comment sa ? demanda Ed.

- Je suis à la gare et je m'apprête à partir pour RochValley !

- Encor la bas ? Mais tu y vas sans arrêt !

- Pfff… Tu t'es pas plains quand j'ai pu améliorer encor plus tes automails grâce à ce que j'y ai appris !

- Mais ne te fâche pas ma puce! implora Ed.

- Ah ! je vois dit Winry, c'est a cause de Marco n'es ce pas ?

- ……. Ed ne dit rien.

- J'en était sure, combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ! Je ne ressens rien envers lui, c'est fini ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Marco était un garçon que Winry avait rencontré quand Ed était « de l'autre coté de la porte » a RochValley. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant 1 an mais Winry avait mis fin a leur relation car il était trop pressant pour faire LA chose.

- Mais c'est a lui que je ne fais pas confiance ! Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour, comme un vautour.

- Edward Elric ! Je t'ai donné tout mon amour, et tu oses douter de moi ! J'arrive pas a le croire t'es vraiment qu'un con !

- Non écoute c'est vrais je suis bête j'ai confiance en toi, chérie attend !

- NON ! cria Winry, mon train est la, il faut que je parte, je te rappellerais quand je serais arrivé, a part si je suis trop occupé a séduire les autres hommes.

- Chérie attend, s'il te plait !

Trop tard, Winry avait déjà raccroché. Et dire qu'il croyait qu'ils allaient enfin avoir une conversation normale sans se disputer c'était raté.

Mustang qui passait par la surpris la fin de la conversation entre Winry et Ed. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer une chance d'emmerder le Full Metal, il s'approcha de lui et attendit qu'il raccroche puis dit :

- Des problèmes avec votre dulcinée ? cher Edward

- Sa ne vous regarde pas ! lança Ed a l'adresse de Mustang.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un problème de confiance n'es-ce pas ? dit Mustang ignorant la dernière phrase de Edward.

- Sa ne vous regarde pas ! répéta Ed.

- J'avoue que sa doit être très dur, vous ici à Central affrontant le danger, elle voyageant et rencontrant d'autres hommes. Je comprends votre frustration et la sienne dit Mustang.

- Pourquoi serait elle frustrée, je n'ai rien a lui cacher, répondit Ed sur la défensive.

- Pourtant il y'a des bruits qui courent, a ce qu'il paraîtrait vous entretiendrait une relation avec notre chère bibliothécaire, sa doit être très dur de gérer tout sa.

- Vous ne pouvez rien comprendre, vous n'avez aucune relation amoureuse.

- Ah si vous saviez, vous ce que j'aime quand les gens on tort ! dit Mustang en rigolant.

- Vous voulez dire que vous sortez avec quelqu'un en se moment ? C'est un homme n'es ce pas ? demanda Ed suspicieusement.

- Oh non mon ptit gars, dit Mustang avec un air rêveur elle n'a rien d'un homme.

- C'est bon à savoir dit Ed, je prends note. En effet Ed voulait maintenant découvrir l'identité de la personne que voyait Mustang. Il faut que j'y aille, c'est l'heure de déjeuner et mon estomac cri déjà famine ! lança Ed en s'éloignant de Mustang.

- Biens sur Full Metal, et moi de mon coté j'essaierai d'arranger vos problèmes de confiance avec votre amie, dit Mustang en souriant.

Ed n'avait pas compris la dernière phrase de Mustang, manqué plu qu'il se mêle de sa relation avec Winry. Il croisa Hawkeye qui allait elle aussi vers le standard. Toujours à suivre son généralissime si dit Ed. Et sa se moment la il eu un éclair de génie, et décida de la suivre du regard. Au moment ou Mustang et Hawkeye se croisèrent il se passa quelque chose que seul Ed remarqua : la dose d'attirance sexuelle qui émanait d'eux était presque palpable. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand Mustang effleura discrètement, mais pas assez pour lui, Hawkeye et qu'elle se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

- Je prend notre cher généralissime, vous me verrez venir se dit Ed des éclairs de malice dans les yeux.

**REVIEWS **s'il vous plait... juste pour me dire se que vous pensez de ma fic. allez sa prend pas de temps et sa va me galvaniser pour rendre mon histoire meilleur!


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**Salut tout le monde ! J'arrive avec le chapitre 5 un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (pour et vos commentaires pour sa me fait trop plaisir !**

**Je vais essayer de poster deux chapitre avant la fin de la semaine mais sa va être dur car je passe mon oral de français la semaine prochaine et il faut que je révise. J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et BONNE LECTURE !**

**CHAPITRE V**

Ed se dirigeait vers le réfectoire content de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il voulait trouver son frère pour lui faire part de sa découverte et du plan pour piéger Mustang. Il vit son frère en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme soldat et se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser et ne pas le déranger.

Il aperçu alors Schiska, le nez dans un livre, elle n'avait pas touché une miette de son déjeuner, et il alla donc la rejoindre.

- Salut dit Ed en s'asseyant.

- Oh, dit elle au bout d'un certain temps, je n'avais pas remarqué ton arrivée.

- Toujours le nez dans les livres dit Ed pour plaisanter.

- Ce sont les dossiers des futurs candidats au concours pour demain.

- Quoi hurla Ed, c'est confidentiel ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les lire !

- Je sais, je sais, c'est pas la peine de crier, mais je n'avait rien a lire d'intéressant. Tu le dira a personne hein, implora Schiska.

- Hum…. Dit Ed, alors montre les moi !

- Bon d'accord dit Schiska après un certain temps. Tu veux voir une personne en particulier ou ils t'intéressent tous ?

- Euh…. Je veux le dossier d'une Armstrong, je ne sais pas son nom mais c'est la sœur du général de brigade.

- Ok, dit Schiska en fouillant les dossiers, voila dit elle en tendant le dossier a Ed, Catherine L. Armstrong !

Ed pris le dossier et le parcoura rapidement, au même moment Al les rejoignit à leur table.

- Hey, dit Al, c'est quoi toute cette paperasse que vous avez ?

- Ce sont les dossiers des futurs candidats au concours d'alchimiste d'états pour demain.

- Ah oui ! j'en ai entendu parler, mais ces dossiers ne doivent pas être confidentiels ?

- Si mais bon ! Je n'avais rien a lire ! s'exclama Schiska.

- Et toi frérot, tu lis le dossier de qui ?

- C'est le dossier de la petite sœur de Armstrong.

- C'est marrant dit Al, j'aurais jamais pensé que il avait une petite sœur, j'peux voir son dossier ?

- Ouaip, tiens dit Ed en lui tendant le dossier.

- Elle est plutôt douée, pour une fille dit Al en rigolant.

- Hey espèce de sexiste ! dit Schiska.

- Sa va calme toi c'était pour rigoler.

- De toute façon il faut que j'y aille, rendez moi les dossiers, et ne répétais a personne que je vous les ai montrés

- Ok dirent les frères Elric pas de problèmes.

- Au revoir dit Schiska en s'éloignant.

- Elle a même pas touché a son déjeuné trop cool dit Ed en s'emparant du plateau de Schiska.

- Toujours aussi affamé dit Al. Alors comment va Winry, t'étais au téléphone avec elle ?

- On s'est disputé dit Ed la mine déconfite

- Comme d'habitude quoi, c'est à quel sujet cette fois ci ?

- Elle va à RochValley

- Et alors c'est bien pour elle non ? demanda Al qui ne comprenait pas.

- C'est a cause de se Marco, son ex je suis sur qu'il va lui tourner autour.

- Mais arrête d'être parano ! Elle l'aime plus, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui a rompu t'a pas de soucis à te faire.

- Moué, et ce Mustang, toujours a fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois ci ? demanda Al lassé des plaintes de Ed a propos de Mustang.

- Il s'est moqué de moi ! dit Ed comme un bébé. Mais j'ai trouvé l'arme qu'il faut pour le battre !

- Et c'est quoi cette arme ?

- Après mon coup de téléphone avec Winry…

Ed expliqua à Al tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur Mustang et Hawkeye et ébaucha un plan pour mettre Mustang dans la merde.

- Ecoute je sais pas si c'est raisonnable d'attaquer le généralissime.

- Si, comme sa il va être virer pour faute professionnelle, et je pourrais le remplacer en tant que généralissime dit Ed en rigolant.

- J'espère que t'es pas sérieux dit Al.

- Moi en généralissime ! tu rigoles, le pays tomberait en ruines !

- L'eau… dit Al après un moment.

- Quoi l'eau demanda Ed, t'as soif ?

- Mais non, c'est la spécialité de la sœur de Armstrong

- Sa veut dire qu'elle est pas bâtie comme un tank dit Ed pour rigoler.

Après le repas, les frères Elric regagnèrent leur bureau, en notant que Hawkeye était passé par la car elle leur avait laissé une pile de dossier a classer.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir s'y mettre dit Al résigné

- Oué dit Ed en s'emparant d'un dossier sur sa table

Au bout d'1 heure de travail, quelqu'un frappa a la porte puis entra. Il s'agissait de Hawkeye et de deux déménageurs. Les frères Elric se levèrent pour saluer leur supérieur.

- Que se passe t il ?demanda Ed.

- Ses déménageurs sont la pour installer le bureau de futur alchimiste d'état qui sera admis dans l'armé des demain répondit Hawkeye de son air impassible.

- Mais pourquoi l'installer dans notre bureau c'est injuste !

- Il n'y a rien d'injuste, c'est ainsi dans l'armé alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous plaindre. Messieurs les déménageurs, je vous laisse, Alphonse, Edward libre a vous d'organiser le placement de ce bureau selon vos envies.

Hawkeye sortit du bureau et laissa Ed et Al en compagnie des déménageurs.

- Alors comment on le place se bureau ? demanda un des déménageurs aux Elric.

- J'en sais rien dit Ed, d'une manière la plus pratique possible.

Ils prirent tellement de temps de ce décider de la manière de placer les bureaux a cause de Ed qui changé toujours d'avis que quand ils eurent enfin fini c'était déjà la fin de la journée. En fin de compte ils décidèrent de placer les bureaux en cercle de manière à ce que les 3 bureaux soient orientés vers le centre de la pièce.

Les frères Elric étaient tellement fatigués a cause de cette histoire de bureau qu'il filèrent a leurs appartement sans prendre la peine de dîner (événement rare pour Ed).

Al et Ed ne partageaient plus les mêmes appartements depuis leur retour « de l'autre coté de la porte ». Ils avaient décidé cela ensemble pour leur confort et leur liberté.

Mais ils avaient choisit d'être voisins pour rester proche l'un de l'autre.

Pendant la nuit Al se réveilla pour manger quelque chose. Il sortit de ses appartement et se dirigeait vers les cuisines, mais au détour d'un couloir il entendit un bruit de pas et décida de se cacher derrière une plante et d'attendre que la personne le dépasse pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Mustang. Al hésita un moment a le suivre pour voir ou il allait. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il le suivit discrètement. Cette escapade nocturne l'emmena vers les appartements des généraux et plus précisément vers ceux de notre œil de faucon préféré (eh oui Hawk eye sa veut dire œil de faucon, quel hasard lool).

- Ed avait donc raison, je l'aurais jamais pensé.

A cause de cette surprenante découverte, Al en oublia totalement sa faim, et re-partit dans ses appartements en repensant aux événements de cette journée.

- Demain sera une longue journée se dit il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire cher lecteur ! **


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre (il était temps lool). Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire Ha Ha (nan c'est pas vrais j'avais mes épreuves de bac a passer). **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et commentaire.**

**Sur ses bonnes paroles BONNE LECTURE **

**CHAPITRE VI**

Aujourd'hui au QG de Central se déroulait les examens d'entrée pour les alchimistes d'états. Il régnait donc au QG une grande agitation. Certains dirigeants de QG de l'est, de sud, de nord et de l'ouest étaient venus en renfort afin de faire passer les évaluations.

Tout les candidats se trouvaient a l'entré du QG, ils avaient l'air stressés et ne cessaient de réviser dans leur tête afin d'avoir le plus de chance pour les examens.

Pour nos soldats, ce jour était un jour comme les autre, c'est-à-dire plein de travail et d'ennuis.

Al se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Il voulait prendre l'air donc il alla à l'extérieur du QG. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit une multitude de personne devant l'entré qu QG.

- Les candidats se dit il

Il commença à se rappeler le jour de son propre examen au concours d'alchimiste d'état. Même si il était sur d'être pris d'office **(être proche du généralissime sa aide, et avec tout ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, bref on se comprend lol)** il avait quand même voulu assurer pour ses évaluations afin de montrer se dont il était capable.

En regardant les candidats il essaya de repérer parmi eux la sœur de Armstrong. Cette tache était plus difficile qu'elle en avait l'air car cette année il y avait beaucoup de candidats.

Les jeunes hommes étaient plus nombreux car ils avaient entendu que le port de la mini jupe était désormais obligatoire chez les femmes soldats, et pour les jeunes femmes elles rêvaient toute de côtoyer le célèbre Full Metal alchimiste ainsi que le beau généralissime le Flamme alchimiste.

Au moment ou Al décida de partir, il aperçu une voiture avec les armoiries **(armoirie c'est comme un blason vous savez c'est quoi non ?)** des Armstrong, et une jeune fille blonde d'une vingtaine d'années en sorti.

- C'est sûrement la sœur d'Armstrong se dit Al.

En effet il s'agissait bien d'elle. Pour l'évaluation, ses parents l'avaient accompagnée. C'était la seule candidate accompagné de sa famille et sa n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Au contraire elle avait l'air fière. Les autres candidats la regardaient d'un air bizarre. On n'aurait pas pu deviner si s'était de la jalousie, de la moquerie ou de la haine **(un peu fort non ?)**.

Au bout d'un certain temps quand l'attention des candidats envers la sœur de Armstrong avait diminuée, le fait de voir le général de brigade courir vers ses parents pour les câliner ne fit que de l'augmenter, encor plus qu'au début.

Al sourit intérieurement, Armstrong se conduisait comme un bébé. Il en avait assez vu et se décida à partir au réfectoire pour manger.

Dans les couloirs du QG il croisa les têtes habituelles des soldats du QG. En arrivant au réfectoire il vit Mustang qui mangeait seul, et Hawkeye qui mangeait avec son subordonné, sous l'œil attentif du généralissime.

Ed lui, était à sa table, il regardait l'ordre de sa prochaine mission. Par chance elle n'aurait lieu que dans 1 semaine, mais pour cette mission il devait être accompagné d'un des alchimiste d'état qui sera choisit ce jour même.

- Je vais devoir faire du baby sitting, j'espère que la nouvelle recrue sera débrouillarde.

Ed préférait les missions en solo ou avec son frère car il pouvait désobéir sans problème.

- Tiens en parlant d'Al, se dit Ed, il est passé ou ?

Al répara Ed et alla le rejoindre a table :

- Salut Ed dit Al en se servant dans l'assiette de son frère

- Salut toi, dit Ed en sauvant le reste de son repas, il t'es arrivé quoi se matin, je t'ai attendu pendant 10 minutes avant de me décider a aller manger.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir je me suis levé plus tôt, répondit Al, en plus cette nuit il c'est passé quelque chose de curieux.

- Quoi donc demanda Ed impatient.

- En allant boire quelque chose j'ai surpris Mustang en plein milieu de la nuit…

- Et….. Ed n'en pouvait plus il voulait tout savoir.

- Il se dirigeait vers…. Continua Al.

- Tu veut ma mort pas vrais ? demanda Ed qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Les appartements de …..

Ed était près à prendre Al par le cou pour lui faire dire ce qu'il avait découvert.

- De….. Hawkeye, fini par dire Al au bout d'un moment.

- J'en était sur ! lança Ed fièrement. Mes soupçons n'étaient pas infondés.

- Et que va tu faire demanda Al avec une voix inquiète

- Tu veux plutôt dire qu'allons NOUS faire petit frère.

- Si tu veux dit Al résigné.

- Je n'en sais rien pour le moment **(moi non plus lol)**. En attendant regarde mon ordre pour ma prochaine mission dit Ed en tendant le document a son frère.

Al le lut rapidement et souris. Ed devant s'occuper de quelqu'un, sa allait être une torture, aussi bien pour Ed que pour le nouvel alchimiste d'état.

- C'est balo dit Al, en plus tout a l'heure j'ai pu voir une partie des candidats, dont la sœur de Armstrong

- Ah oui, et elle est comment la frangine ?

- Elle a des proportions humaines on va dire, enfin elle est pas baleze comme on le croyait.

Havoc et Fueri qui passaient par là avaient entendu la fin de la conversation entre les frères Elric et ils se joignirent a eux.

- Je pari que vous parlez de la frangine du générale de Brigade dit Havoc en s'asseyant a leur table.

- Comment vous le savez interrogea Ed, vous l'avez déjà vu ?

- On peut dire qu'Havoc a fait plus que la voire dit Fueri en rigolant.

- Comment ? sa demanda Al.

- En fait ….. commença Havoc

Havoc raconta aux frères Elric se qu'il s'était passé alors que Al et Ed étaient sur la route. La mission ou ils devaient surveiller Mustang, le fait que Mustang lui ai « volé » une de ses conquête, l'idée que Mustang a eu de le faire sortir avec une fille pour lui redonner le moral, et la proposition da Armstrong de présenter sa sœur a Havoc **(épisode 37 dans l'anime : « L'alchimiste de flamme»)**

Pendant ce récit, Al et Ed ne cessaient de sourire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais demandé ce qu'il c'était passé au QG pendant qu'ils étaient a la recherche de Scar ou sur la route.

- …. En tout cas je ne savais pas qu'elle pratiquait l'alchimie finit par dire Havoc.

- Mais voyons « chez les Armstrong, l'alchimie est une affaire de famille » dit pour rigoler en imitant Armstrong qui bombe ses muscles.

Les 4 militaires partirent dans un fou rire. Puis Havoc posa une question :

- Pourquoi vous parliez de la sœur de Armstrong ?

- C'est parc qu'elle fait parti des candidats présents aujourd'hui pour passer le concours d'alchimiste d'état. A cette information Havoc blêmit.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se rappeler de moi

- A mon avis y'a pas de doute, vu ses préférence en matière d'homme dit Fueri.

- Pourquoi demanda Ed.

- Elle a dit qu'elle préférait les hommes qui ressemblait a son frère dit Havoc, mais elle a pu changer d'avis depuis le temps.

- J'espère pas dit Ed, je suis déjà avec Win… heu je veux dire Schiska rajouta Ed précipitamment.

Pour nos soldats l'heure de travailler était arrivée, et ils s'en allèrent dans leur bureau.

L'évaluation théorique pour le concours avait lieu dans un grand amphithéâtre. Tous les candidats étaient en place ainsi que les surveillants.

Le test était constitué de question plus ou moins dur en rapport ou pas avec l'alchimie.

Le test durait 3 heures. De 10h à 13h. Puis les candidats disposaient de 1 heure de repos, et ensuite il y avait l'entretient individuel qui s'étendait de 14h à 16h. Et pour finir l'épreuve pratique à 17h. **(Je sais c'est chiant les heures mais j'aime bien être précise) **

Lors de l'épreuve pratique, un « décor » constitué des éléments naturels nécessaires à la pratique de l'alchimie était mis en place. Les candidats ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire.

Le corps de examinateur était constitué du généralissime, de Hawkeye, de Armstrong, et d'autres grands dirigeants des autres QG.

- Montrez nous ce que vous savez faire dit Mustang avec son air décontracte qui lui valait l'admiration de toutes les candidates qui étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude, quoi que quelques hommes étaient tombés sous le charme du beau brun.

Hawkeye ne manquait pas toutes les démonstration de charme de Mustang et essayé de se retenir de faire feu sur l'une d'elle. Mais Mustang aussi ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il avait remarqué que les jeunes hommes candidats ne cessaient de fixer son général en mini jupe préféré, ce que Riza n'avait pas remarqué trop concentrée a examiner les dossiers des candidats.

Pour ce la peter un alchimiste qui maîtrisait les éclair fit un orage. Mais par malchance un éclair toucha un arbre et fit un feu. Les candidats étaient en panique, mais quelque uns avaient gardé leur calme.

Parmi eux, un jeune homme transmuta un mur grâce aux arbres présent afin de protéger les autres candidats. Et la sœur de Armstrong s'approcha de la source d'eau présente pour éteindre le feu. Elle fit jaillir une vague qui se transforma en glace et qui tomba sous forme de grêle et éteint le feu. Une fois le feu éteint, le jeune homme de- transmuta son mur. Les candidats étaient soulagé et félicitèrent les 2 alchimistes.

- Je crois que nous avons nos deux nouveaux alchimistes d'état, dit Mustang en se levant.

En entendant cela, Armstrong qui était a la table des examinateurs c'était mis a pleurer de joie, en murmurant « c'est comme sa chez Armstrong depuis des années ».

Après quelques instants, la cour ou avait lieu les évaluation se vida rapidement, les candidats non reçu repartirent chez eux dépités. Les deux nouveaux alchimistes furent félicités en personne par le généralissime puis ils patientèrent pendant que les dirigeants établissaient leurs dossiers de militaires.

Les dirigeants avaient décidé de repartir les deux nouvelles recrus : la sœur de Armstrong serait affectée a central et le jeune homme a l'est.

- Jeune gens nous avons décider de vous repartir dans les deux différent QG qui nécessite le plus de travail : l'est et central dit Mustang en se levant et il désigna le soldat qui devait faire l'annonce des affectations.

- Catherine L. Armstrong vous étés affectée au QG de central sous l'unité du général Hawkeye quand a vous Dimitri Ko-orthier vous serais affecté a au QG de l'est sous les ordres du général Ivanov.

- Vous recevrai bientôt vos nom d'alchimiste que j'aurai choisit ajouta Mustang.

Les nouvelles recrus de présentèrent face a leur responsable respectif et se mirent au garde a vous.

Dimitri partit avec son responsable au QG de l'est et Catherine suivit Hawkeye dans les bureaux du QG de central.

**Un peu long ce chapitre, mais je voulais décrire toute l'évaluation et tout.**

**J'espère que sa vous a plus.**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire !**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Commentez/ Reviewez (j'invente de nouveaux verbes)**


	8. INTERLUDE

**INTERLUDE**

Salut tout le monde ! Comme il y'a écrit la haut ce n'est pas le chapitre 7 mais une pause que j'ai nommé « interlude ». Dans cet interlude j'ai décidé de vous faire quelques petits éclairages sur les personnages, en particulier sur leur physique. Comme sa vous saurez de quoi on l'air les persos, si ils sont différent que dans la manga/ou l'anime.

J'ai aussi décidé d'introduire les nouveaux personnages qui ne sont pas encore apparu, mais je ferai des mise a jours des qu'un nouveau perso arrivera. La par exemple je vais présenter Catherine car elle fera vraiment partie de l'histoire a partir du chapitre suivant. Pour l'instant, je n'ai mis que Ed, Al, Mustang et Catherine, mais vous aurez les autres persos bientôt. Dites moi si vous voulez un ordre précis.

**EDWARD ELRIC:** THE FULL METAL ALCHIMIST

Ed n'a pas vraiment changé physiquement, il a un peu grandi quand même lol ! Il porte toujours son emblématique manteau rouge et ses habits noirs. Mentalement, il est plus mature, les deux ans passés dans notre monde a réapprendre la vie sans alchimie l'a fait évoluer. Il est désormais avec Winry, même si les disputes font parties de leur quotidien de couple ils s'aiment **(qui aime bien châtie bien)**. A son retour il a repris sa place auprès de l'armé, mais se sent toujours menacé par Mustang même si il n'a rien a craindre de notre généralissime **(rien a craindre, j'en suis pas sure !)**. Il cache a relation avec Winry et veut être discret, mais il va se faire découvrir par Mustang qui va envenimer la situation en ….. (**je ne vous le dit pas)**. Il va donc essayer de se venger en piégeant Mustang. Mais il va se retrouver dans le pétrin avec une petite amie hyper jalouse, un fausse petite amie qui va rendre des choses encore plus compliquées et un Mustang toujours présent pour l'emmerder.

**PS :** Pas de ps pour Ed, j'ai décidé de garder son nom d'alchimiste comme tel, mais qui sais, peu être que Mustang en décider autrement (lui c'est le généralissime et moi je ne suis qu'une simple auteur lol).

**ALPHONSE ELRIC:** THE WINDY SOUL ALCHIMIST

Al a abandonné le « look Ed » qu'il avait dans le film **(pour ceux qui on vu le film, Al portait mes même habits que Ed c'est-à-dire son manteau rouge et les habits noirs et avait la même coupe que Ed avec sa natte, il était très ressemblant, d'ailleurs je suis tombé dans le piège quand j'ai vu des photos du film en croyant que c'était Ed avant que je regarde le film entièrement)** il a donc les cheveux courts comme quand il était petit. Il a 18 ans **(j'en suis pas très sur mais on va dire 18 ans), **et c'est un **(très) **beau jeune homme. Il est devenue alchimiste d'état, le Windy Soul alchimiste. Désormais il arrive, tout comme son frère, à faire de l'alchimie sans cercle **(c'est parc qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire donc il a vu la porte)**.

Il écoute toujours Ed, et va donc être mêlé au plan de Ed pour percer Mustang a jour.

**PS :** J'ai enfin trouvé le nom d'alchimiste de Al, c'est « the Windy Soul alchimiste » se qui veux dire l'alchimiste a l'âme venteuse. Je vais vous expliquer mon choix : je voulais mettre quelque chose qui concerne l'âme de Al et le fait qu'elle est « amovible », et en même temps un truc qui fait pensé a l'air, au vent (dans le film Al transmute une « mini tornade » donc avec le nom que j'ai choisit sa réuni les deux critères. Mais vous pouvez toujours me donner des idées, peu être qu'elles seront mieux que la mienne.

**ROY MUSTANG:** THE "SEXY" FLAMME ALCHIMIST

Le "sexy généralissime" comme les femmes soldats aiment l'appeler. Malgré toutes ses années il n'a pas perdu de son charme, il est encore plus mature et séduisant, mais malheureusement pour nous il est désormais cassé avec Hawkeye **(enfin !)**. Il n'a plus son bandeau de pirate sur l'œil **(on va dire qu'il est guérit)**. Il règne en chef sur son petit royaume et il se débrouille pas mal en généralissime. Il est devenue plus travailleur et ne passe **(presque)** plus des journées à glander à son bureau. Il prend son travail très au sérieux et pense toujours a ceux qui l'ont aidé **(comme mon Hughes chérie snif snif pourquoi t'es mort !)**. Il a tenus ses engagements quand il disait qu'il voulait changer les choses en ne faisant plus de guerre et en purgeant l'armé de la corruption, et comme dans ses rêves il a imposé le port de la mini jupe aux femmes soldats.

Il cache sa relation avec Hawkeye, mais a trop faire son malin il va se faire avoir par Ed !

**PS :** Vous avez vu le « sexy » dans le nom d'alchimiste de Mustang, c'est un petit plus qu'il a ajouté pour se la peter encore plus lol. Mais seule sa chérie a le droit de l'appelé comme sa.

**CATHERINE L. ARMSTRONG:**

Comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre précèdent, Catherine est la jeune soeur de Armstrong, elle est âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Sa famille est très présente dans sa vie, et ses parents son très protecteurs **(ils l'on accompagné a l'évaluation !)**. Physiquement elle est blonde, cheveux longs, yeux vert, bref très jolie. Mais ses parents ne la voient pas comme une fille qui pourrait séduire mais ils la prennent toujours pour leur petit bébé.

Dans le chapitre précèdent, elle est présenté comme étant timide, réservée et peu bavarde, mais vous allez découvrir bientôt sa vraie nature…

**PS :** Comme vous l'avez vu, je n'ai pas encore écrit le nom d'alchimiste de Catherine, j'ai une petite idée de se que je vais mettre mais vous pouvez toujours me faire des suggestions.

**Voili voilou, j'espère que sa vous a plus, et merci encore pour les reviews des chapitres précédents, z'êtes trop sympa ! Mais j'en ai eu moins que d'habitude ! L Faites un effort, si j'ai pas ma dose quotidienne de reviews c'est pas bien pour moi lool ! Montrez votre attachement a la fic, si vous avez déjà laissé une reviews refaite le pour que je vois les « habitué »**

**Je crois que c'est tout pour le bavardage. Je posterais le chapitre 7 lundi ou mardi sa dépend on humeur, je vous prévient pour vous rassurez il est déjà écrit et tapé ! donc il ne tiens qu'a toi lecteur de me rendre plus ou moins malheureuse et tu sais comment faire !**

**Bon allé je te délivre bye !**


	9. CHAPITRE 7

**Salut les gens ! Comment allez vous ? Moi sa va plutôt bien, a part la chaleur qui est dure a supporter j'arrive a vivre et a écrire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, sa me fait plaisir comme d'hab, surout de voir des gens qui postent depuis le debut comme Ayma. alors merci et continuer dans mettre.**

**Dans l'interlude je vous avais promis de poster mardi, et on est samedi alors desolé desolé et encore desolé.Donc je poste le 7iem chapitre qui sera surement le dernier pour les vacanses.Bon trêve de bavardage je vous laisse avec ce chapitre plein de surprises.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**CHAPITRE VII**

Pendant tout la journée Al et Ed restèrent dans leur bureau a remplir des dossiers, signer des documents et faire les taches qu'il devaient faire **(je sais pas trop ce qu'ils font hors de leurs dangereuses missions lol)**. Puis après le déjeuner Ed décida d'aller passer du temps avec sa « petite amie » Schiska pour préserver les apparences. Al se retrouva donc seul pendant une partie de l'après midi.

Catherine était accompagnée de Hawkeye et se dirigeait vers son nouveau bureau qu'elle partagerait avec les frères Elric. Elle en était toute émue de devoir travailler avec le Full Metal alchimiste et son jeune frère. Elle en avait tellement entendu parler qu'elle avait décidé de donner le meilleur d'elle pour être a la hauteur. Pendant le cours chemin qui menait vers son nouveau bureau, Catherine ne prononça aucun mot. Puis au bout d'un certain temps elles arrivèrent au bureau. Hawkeye frappa et entra, elle remarqua que Ed n'était pas la :

- Bonjour, dit Riza a Al pendant que celui-ci se mettait au garde a vous, je remarque que ton frère n'est pas la

- Il est allé à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner a propos de sa prochaine mission **(bouh le mensonge !) **répondit Al.

- Je vois qu'il prend enfin son travail au sérieux. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas la, j'était venue pour présenter le nouvel alchimiste qui fera partie de notre équipe. Approchez vous dit Hawkeye en poussa Catherine devant elle.

Catherine s'approcha difficilement, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. Elle osa a peine lancer un regard à Al. Al, lui s'amusait de son comportement qu'il trouvait totalement différent de ce matin. Elle avait l'air tellement fière avec ses parents, mais une fois toute seule elle était comme une petite fille.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Catherine Armstrong, je suis la nouvelle alchimiste affecté à Central.

- Salut ! moi c'est Alphonse Elric, dit Al en s'avança vers elle pour lui serrer la main.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer dit Catherine en rougissant.

- Moi aussi dit Al, alors ta spécialité c'est l'eau n'es ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Catherine timidement.

- Je vois que vous commencez déjà a faire connaissance, dit Hawkeye, je vais donc repartir et te laisser avec Catherine, toi et ton frère seront ses chaperon, vous allez devoir vous occuper d'elle, lui faire découvrir les locaux de central, ainsi que ses appartements personnels.

Al et Catherine se mirent au garde a vous et Hawkeye sortit du bureau les laissant, Catherine dans sa timidité et Al essayant de la décoincer un peu. Al parla à Catherine des autres militaires qui composaient leur unité.

- … et puis il y a Havoc, tu le reconnaîtra facilement, il a toujours une cigarette a la main finit par dire Al.

Mais Al remarqua que Catherine ne l'écoutait plus, elle le fixait intensément, son air timide était parti et elle affichait un sourire gourmand et séducteur digne de Mustang.

- Hé ho tu m'écoute Catherine, dit Al qui n'avait pas remarqué le nouvel air de son interlocuteur, en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Catherine repris ses esprits, et répondit en s'approchant de Al :

- Tu peu m'appeler Cat dit elle, puis elle arrangea le col de chemise de Al en effleurant volontairement sa joue.

- Euh, et moi tu peut m'appeler Al, répondit il ne réagissant pas a la caresse de Cat.

- OK, Al, répéta lentement Cat en sortant sa langue pour prononcer le « L », donc qu - es ce qu'on fait quand on est alchimiste d'état ? interrogea Cat.

- On peut être amené à partir en mission ou alors on reste ici a classer des dossiers ou a faire des recherches, répondit Al, d'ailleurs tu ne va pas tarder a partir en mission avec mon frère ajouta il, ne t'inquiète pas il est sympa.

A cette information Cat souris intérieurement et pensa : « moi et le Full Metal alchimiste, sa va faire des étincelles ».

- Alors, lequel de ces bureaux est le mien demanda Cat à Al.

- C'est celui-ci, il est encor vide, tu n'a pas encore de travail a faire, le mien c'est celui-ci et celui de Ed celui la dit Al en désignant tours a tours les bureaux.

Cat se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit dessus **(sur le bureau et pas sur la chaise)** et croisa les jambes d'une manière suggestive **(sa veut dire sexy ou provocante)**.

- Et, ou est ce que je vais dormir ? demanda Cat en tripotant ses cheveux.

- Une aile du QG est réservée aux appartements des alchimistes d'états, et au bout de un an tu peux décider de vivre ailleurs si tu veux, répondit Al ne captant pas les tentatives de séduction de la jeune Armstrong.

- Et toi ou tu vis ? questionna Cat en commencent a déboutonner sa chemise **(oula c'est chaud lol)**

- Moi et Ed on a décider de rester vivre au QG, c'est plus pratique, et on a des appartements séparés, répondit Al qui voulait s'éloigner de Cat et s'était déplacé vers son propre bureau.

Voyant le comportement de Al, Catherine souris intérieurement et pensa : « il va falloir le décoincer »

- Voyons Al me fuirait tu ? demanda elle d'un air charmeur.

- Euh, bien sur que non, c'est que je préfère rester près de mon bureau.

- Alors approche dit elle en lui faisant signe.

Al qui ne voulait pas lui désobéir **(le soumis !XD) **approcha lentement de bureau de Cat, puis quand il fut bien devant elle, Cat descendit du bureau et se mit devant Al. Al commençait a paniquer et a se demander dans quoi il s'était fourré.

- Tu n'aurais pas peur de moi j'espère ? demanda Cat en s'approchant dangereusement de Al en déboutonnant sa chemise **(a Al)**

- Euh… Euh… non bégaiya Al.

- Tu sais, tu es très sexy quand tu paniques comme sa, susurra Cat à l'oreille de Al.

- ……….. Al ne pouvait plus parler.

- Je vois que tu a perdu la parole, dit Cat en souriant, sa ne me dérange pas, parler est une perte de temps il vaut mieux agir.

Le pauvre Al ne savait plus ou se mettre, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation et ne cessait de se répéter « c'est la sœur du général de brigade », mais Cat s'approchait toujours de lui et plus elle approchait plus il reculait. Mais il finit pas arriver a son bureau et il ne pouvait plus reculer, et se qui devait arriver arriva : elle l'embrassa **(sur la bouche bien sur !)**. Cat tenait toujours Al en bouche **(waouh l'expression !)**, et sans lâcher son emprise sur Al elle le fit asseoir a son bureau **(sa veut dire sur la chaise)** et elle monta sur le bureau pour être face a lui. Al ne pouvait plus respirer, il décida donc de répondre au baiser « sa ne peut pas me faire du mal » pensa t il. Et quand Al entrouvrit la bouche Cat pensa « enfin ! » et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion.

Puis Ed arriva à son bureau. Il fut sidéré par le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui : son frère assis a son bureau et une jeune fille blonde assise sur le bureau de Al a l'embrasser. Il dut se passer 10 secondes après l'arrivé de Al et la blonde n'avait toujours pas relâché son emprise sur Al. Ed se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- Hum…Hum… fit Ed

Cat tourna lentement sa tête vers Ed, et Al en profita pour s'extirper de l'emprise de Cat puis dit à son frère :

- Oh ! Ed se n'est pas ce que tu crois…les apparences son contre moi…j'y suis pour rien…cette fille c'est juste…. Mais Al ne trouvait plus les mots.

- …une fille que t'embrassait sur ton bureau finit Ed en souriant.

Pendant que Al essayait de se justifier, Cat s'était assise sur me bureau de Al et se remettait du gloss en balançant ses jambes comme si de rien était.

- Mais non ! dit Al, c'est l'alchimiste d'état qui a été affecté a Central, c'est la sœur de Armstrong !

- Toi et la sœur de Armstrong ! c'est la meilleur ! T'as pas un peu peur de ta belle famille dit Ed a voix basse.

- Mais on est pas ensemble, je viens de la rencontrer !

- Pas ensemble, bah dit donc, je doit avoir des problèmes de vus dit Ed en rigolant.

- …………………………… le pauvre Al n'avait rien a dire.

Puis Cat s'approcha d'eux pour aller au secours de Al en disant :

- Il c'est simplement passé ce qui devait se passer entre nous, quand deux êtres on envie l'un de l'autre on ne peut pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils on a faire.

Al s'était mis derrière Cat et faisait des signes négatifs a Ed essayant de lui mimer la vérité, mais il ne faisait que d'empirer la situation car il mimait le baiser échangé.

- Et, es ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose en arrivant ? demanda Ed en remarquant la chemise de Al toute défaite et quelques boutons de celle de Cat défaits.

- Bien sur que non répondit précipitamment Al en rattachant ses boutons, sans laisser le temps a Cat de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Oh ! on ne sait jamais, hein mon petit Alphonse dit elle en tapotant les fesses du concerné. Au fait nous n'avons pas été présenté, je m'appel Catherine Armstrong, Cat pour les intimes dit elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Ed et faisant le même sourire gourmand qu'elle avait fait a Al.

- Euh… dit Ed troublé par le regard de Cat, moi c'est Ed, je suis le frère de Al.

- C'est cool, on va travailler ensemble dit elle comme une petite fille en tapant des mains.

- Euh… oui cool fit Ed.

- Si on s'y mettait dit elle.

- Oué dit Ed en allant à son bureau.

Al se dirigeait vers son bureau en pensant que Cat ne l'embrasserai pas devant Ed. Mais Cat était imperturbable et quand Al s'assit a son bureau et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux en faisant comme si de rien était sous l'œil amusé de Ed.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de la journée pour nos jeune alchimistes d'état : Al et Cat classaient des dossiers ensemble et Ed pensait a sa chérie.

**Et voila c'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Vous avez vu cette Cat ! Machiavélique Ha !**

**On rentre enfin dans l'ambiance « feux de l'amour » avec les séductions, tromperies, complots etc… J'espère que sa vous plaira !**

**Biz a tous ! **


	10. ANNONCE

**ANNONCE**

**Holà los chicos et las chicas ! Merci Pour toutes vos reviews/commentaires ! franchement au debut je croyais que personne n'aimerais cette fic, mais je vois que vous l'aimer et sa me fait trop plaisir !. je vous adore trop !**

**Comment vous allez ? Vous allez pas être contents de ce que je vais vous dire et moi j'en suis super désolé mais je part en vacances donc il y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin des vacances. se prépare à recevoir des tonnes et des tonnes de tomates. Moi qui avais prévu de vous laisser avec le chapitre 8 voila que je vous quitte avec cette annonce.**

**J'espère que vous allez passer de bonnes vacances et que vous oublierais pas de laisser des commentaires/ reviews un peu dur sans mise a jours lol .**

**Bref il faut que j'y aille les feux de l'amours va bientôt commencer il faut bien que je regarde pour m'inspirer de toutes les péripéties de nos chers habitants de Genoa City .**

**Allez bonnes vacances a tous gros bisous !**

**Mistik** **fantasy**


End file.
